Who ever said you can't change the past?
by Romana Nightshade
Summary: During a battle, Naruto wins but is dying. Kyuubi doesn't want to die so he sends them to the past. Follow Naruto as he makes everything right. Permenent Haitus for now
1. Kyuubi Chat

Hi. I am Naruhina-yuram and this is my very first story. If this is a little short, know that this the introduction and more will be up later. If something is wrong then PLEASE tell me so I can fix it. This goes for all chapters.

* * *

><p>I OWN NOTHING FROM NARUTO<p>

* * *

><p>Hello you pathetic humans. I am <strong>The Great Kyuubi<strong>, but you can call me **The Great Kyuubi**. I would not mind

killing you all but I won't because _**HE**_ doesn't want me to hurt you, and I won't make him sad. **_HE_** is the only one

to treat me with any respect without fearing me. "Having a bijuu isn't all that bad." was and is still the kindest

thing ever said about any bijuu. Normally we are treated as pets (bastards) or weapons (we are but we have…

well we must have some emotions other than hate), but _**HE**_ never did. **_HE_** denied centuries of Demon Logic. We

always thought you "humans" cared only for yourselves, maybe a mate could squeeze their way into your heart

somewhere along your very short life spans, but _**HE**_ gave his everything for everyone, including me now enough

about my loathing for you and on with the story.


	2. 1, 2, and 3

Today was a day of happiness and sorrow, cheers and mourning, smiles and tears. Today was the day that the

Fourth Great Ninja War ended and the day that a certain orange-clad jinchuuriki was dying. During his fight with

the real-but-not-so-real-just-using-his-name Uchiha Madara, Naruto willing used the last of his chakra to kill him.

As Naruto lay dying, all of the ones closest to him showed up.

Sakura had shown up soon after the fight was finished with Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, and Tsunade in tow. Tsunade

was exhausted but Sakura immediately started treatment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto POV:<strong>_ Sakura-chan, don't. You'll just waste your chakra that is needed by someone else." I say in

between fits of coughing up blood. "Don't talk Naruto. I will save you!" Sakura-chan said through sheets of tears.

`I don't want to see her cry. ` I thought. Everyone was crying, and I mean everyone. And what do you know,

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro just showed up. The Sand Threesom took one look at me and screamed. (Well Temari

screamed, Kankuro did a very manly shriek, and Gaara actually showed emotion.) :O They raced over and Gaara

collapsed on his knees. "Naruto." He said softly, with a voice full of pain. "Don't you die; you told Kankuro that

after you saved me from Akatsuki that I could just owe you. I haven't paid that back yet!" At the end, Gaara was

screaming. "You already have. You helped take down the Akatsuki with me and everyone today. I owe all of you

now. Hehehe. "I said trying to lighten the mood. With that, I felt my body begin to shut down from chakra

exhaustion. "Sakura-chan, why is everything going dark?" I asked. "Do. Not. Close. Your. Eyes. Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sakura-chan screamed, though it sounded like it came from far away."S-sorry…Sa..ku…ra-cha….." And with that

everything went dark.

}^,…,^{

_**All powerful Naruhina-Yuram sama's POV:**_ Kyuubi did NOT want to die. The way things were he had 3 choices.

1. Break out now after Naruto just died.

2. Do nothing and Die (this was barely considered)

3. He didn't want to think about that one.

1 was out, he would not abandon Naruto in his time of need. 2, No, just No. Which left 3. "Shit, here we go

again." Kyuubi said softly to the body floating in front of his cage. "Here we go." And with that everything and

everyone within a 20 meter radius of Naruto's lifeless corpse was bathed in a bright blood-red light.


	3. second sealing

_**Author's POV**_: As Minato stood atop Gamabunta's head, staring out at the greatest threat to his village yet, all he

could do was look at the baby on the alter behind him and smile. 'I will protect my village. I am sorry Naruto. The

Yondaime thought sadly. But just then, a bright red light shown behind him. 'WTF' thought the blonde. And what

do you know; the Kyuubi saw it too and deemed it more entertaining than the over-sized appetizer in front of

him. "Naruto!"

The Kyuubi continued to walk towards the light and the baby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto POV:<strong>_ "What in the 7 bloody layers of hell is going on! I screamed after I woke up in my mindscape (Could

have sworn I died). "I can answer that Kit." Kyuubi said softly (yes softly, after a time we became friends.). "After

you died I to choose to save you or break out. I don't know what I was thinking but I choose to save you instead

of freedom. I hope you are pleased with your self." I just blinked at that, then again, and again. Then I ran into

the cage and put my hands in my favorite sign. In seconds, I had a thousand me's hugging the furball at once.

For the first 30 seconds all he could do was stare at all of us. After that, he took all his tails and wrapped up all of

us in his version of returning the gesture. We held that for a minute then broke apart. "I had to use a forbidden

jutsu which sends the caster and 1 other to the point in time when they first meet. I thought it would send us to

the day you first summoned Gambit (no I did not miss-spell, he just doesn't care enough to know) but I guess we

did meet today." Kyuubi explained. "And what would today be?" I asked hesitantly. "Your first day as a

jinchuuriki!" The furball said sweetly (now that was weird). "WHAT?" I screeched. Kyuubi covered his ears at the

volume. "Shut up Kit!" he yelled, which had me covering my own ears. "Your father is about to seal me in you, if

you leave here you'll find your self in an infant body just so you know."

"My dad is ALIVE!" I said. With that, I left the mindscape and opened my eyes for both the first and millionth time

(confusing…ne?). What I saw was really weird. Dad was on the toad boss, that was the normal part, it was the

massive 9-tailed beast heading right at him that had my attention, "If you don't want him to die then do as I

say." Kyuubi said in my head. "What do I do?" I asked calmly, trusting my tenant to do what was best.

"Ok Kit, just summon all my chakra and that will call the old me into the seal and your dad will be fine. I promise,

and …" He let it hang for a second before we chorused "I never break a promise." "Understood Furball!" and with

that out of the way I summoned every bit of chakra I could and through the strain I could see that I was now

glowing red and that the old Kyuubi was coming. With him this close, I could feel the chakra resonating (and here

Kyuubi was telling me he was never in harmony with anyone). With one last giant pull, the Kyuubi was brought

into the seal, without my father's life in tow. Then I passed out.


	4. Heart attack for no reason

_**Minato POV:**_ "What in Kami-sama's holy hot fudge sundae is going on!" I screamed.

**~~~Flashback**

The Kyuubi was headed straight for my now glowing son. Then the oddest thing happened (odder than a man in a robe on a giant toad with a glowing son?). The Kyuubi just went "shuuuuuuuup" like a fuuton jutsu into Naruto. After that, the glowing stopped (still have the robe and the toad, dude).

**End~~~**

Back to the dessert comment. I raced back to my son to find him unresponsive. Going into a panic attack, I rushed us back to the hospital in Konoha. I think I broke every record from every country in the whole Elemental Nations.

I burst through the doors grabbed a nurse and ran to an unused private room on the top floor, said "help him, PLEASE." and passed out from chakra exhaustion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto POV: <strong>_When I woke up I was in the Konoha hospital. While I was out the fur ball explained that by adding a whole Kyuubi to the seal, he was now 1½ Kyuubis. And that meant infinite chakra, constant good health, and merging. See, with that much chakra the seal would break, so Kyuu and I decided to turn the extra ½ into my chakra. Let's just say I won't ever be winded. Anyway, Kyuubi said he would explain the rest when I got older, something about kitsune seduction. Whatever that means. He actually _**giggled**_ at that one. (-_-)

'Well looks like I won't be moving any time soon since I am only 1 day old. So, I took to observing my surroundings.

White Ceiling: Check

White Walls: Check

Sterile Smell: yuck…Check

Dad passed out on the bed: chec-wait WHAT?

'That one's new!' I thought. I tried calling him but all that came out were "ah's" and "oh's". Still, he started stirring so: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!

_**Minato POV: **_'Will someone turn off the alarm clock, I think it is broken. It keeps making weird sounds.' I thought groggily. Then the memories come flying back and I sit bolt up right. I did a quick check of my surroundings and stopped on the baby boy in the blanket bundle (say that 5 times fast and you get cyber cookie, flavor your choice) in the crib beside me staring at me. The blue eyes and whisker marks were unmistakable.

"Naruto?" I asked, sure that the wonderful illusion of my son being Ok would disappear if I spoke loader then a whisper.

**~~~Flashback**

About 20 minutes ago

Author POV: Minato had just passed out and the nurse had put him in the bed. She had gone to get a crib for the baby in her arms. Normally when they are first born, the babies are loud or asleep but this one was looking right at her.

5 minutes later: A couple nurses were walking down the hall. They both came to a stop in front of Minato's door.

1-"You have to tell him"

2-"Why me? You've been here longer!"

1-"Yes, so I'm telling you to do it."

2-"That's not fair. Why do I have to tell him that his son died?"

1-"Because I don't want to."

What they didn't know was that Minato had been awake for their conversation. "Naruto." he said sadly. Then the Yondiame of the leaf village, cried him self to sleep. Not 5 minutes later, the nurse came back, shooed away the others and brought Naruto back in.

**End~~~**

With tears in his eyes, Minato jumped out of bed, grabbed his son gently and hugged him close. "Oh, Yondiame-sama, I see your up." said the nurse as she walked in with a bottle of formula. "This is just perfect. You can give your son his first feeding." She said softly so as not disturb said child. Minato got the hint and took the bottle. "How do I feed him?" he asked innocently. The nurse face palmed. "You put the nipple in his mouth, tilt it upwards, and let him suck." she explained.

After doing as he was told, Minato was left alone with Naruto for some bonding time.

"Naruto." The Yellow Flash said through a thick throat. "Your alright, your alright." All through this Naruto was wondering what all the fuss was about.

* * *

><p>The next few days were a blur for Naruto. Between the diapers and the inability to stay up for more then an hour, Naruto didn't know how he survived the first time. Minato was there for everything. Visiting hours? Pa-lease. Like anyone was moving Minato when he thought he had lost his son.<p>

After 5 days, Naruto was released and the two Namikaze men left for home.


	5. AN

_**This is terrible people!**_

_**Someone STOLE my NOTEBOOK!**_

_**I had like 6 chapters in that thing and a new story.**_

_**I'm sorry but until my notebook is returnd I have to put this on permenent Haitus.**_


End file.
